Not Part of the Plan
by Cynic90
Summary: She wasn't part of his plan. She changed everything. JamesLily. My first fic so please R&R.


Not Part of the Plan

Disclaimer: The characters in this story doesn't belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. Too bad, or else I would be rich.

It wasn't part of my grand master scheme. I mean, it wasn't in my calculations. I thought I had everything planned out until I started after _her_. She was the only obstacle in my plan which I thought I could overcome. But I was wrong. Maybe… maybe I should start at the beginning. I mean you wouldn't understand how my plans were ruined and how everything changed all because of her.

My name is very well-known at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact, my friends and I practically rule the school. Along with me, James Potter, there were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, we made up the Marauders. The Marauders were the smartest, handsomest, and the best prank- players of the school. Everybody worshipped us. All the guys wanted to be like us and all the girls wanted to be with us. Those were the days when the Marauders ruled.

Now the Marauders were part of my plan. In fact, I had my whole life planned out. Here was my plan.

1. Go to Hogwarts.

2. Start a group and become practically the gods of Hogwarts.

3. Become very good at Quidditch.

4. Have very high grades.

5. Date lots and lots of girls.

6. Play lots of pranks, especially on the Slytherins.

7. Graduate and become an auror.

8. Keep on dating lots and lots of girls.

But during the fourth year everything changed. My friends and I were lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room. We were talking about girls.

I couldn't help but boast that all girls couldn't resist the Potter charm and all the girls would swoon if I asked them to go out with me. It seemed a little arrogant, but it was true.

Then Sirius grinned and I knew something was wrong. He said," Really, Prongs? Because I can think of one girl who doesn't think that.

I heard the challenge in his voice and I couldn't let it go. I said arrogantly," Who? I'm pretty sure whoever it is will fall for me as soon as I ask her to go out with me!" Ha! I was pretty confident.

Then Sirius grinned even wider. He said," Is that so? Then go ask out Lily Evans!"

Lily Evans! I tried to remember who she was. Remus gave me a little help by telling me she was the redhead sitting at the desk across the room. I looked over and remembered seeing her in a few of my classes. I thought this would be easy. All I have to do is turn on the charm.

So I went over to the desk with a grin on my face. Then I waited till she would notice my presence. She didn't even look up! My grin slipped a little, but then I cleared my throat. She looked up at me.

"Hello, I'm James Potter. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

At first, she eyed me carefully and then said," Oh! Of course I would love to go with you!" I grinned and was about to turn and tell my friends who were watching, but then she said, "WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Then she gathered her books and went up to the girl's dormitory.

I stood there in disbelieve. Did she just refuse me! Oh my god! She just refused James Potter! I looked over at my friends who were just roaring with laughter. The rest of the Common Room was whispering about what just happened. I walked over to my friends who were still laughing.

Remus, clutching his stomach said between gasps," That was hilarious! You should have seen your face!"

I couldn't believe my friends could sit here and laugh at this. I still couldn't believe it. How could she refuse me, James Potter? I decided to get her to go out with me. She was just stronger than others. Sooner or later she would fall for my charm or so I thought. After all she was an obstacle in my plans. If one girl could refuse me, then there are others and that would ruin number 5 and 8 in my plans. So I started to chase after her.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. It is my first story and I want to know how it is. 


End file.
